


Deep Within Me

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Match, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Kuba and Robert have confessions to make and promises to keep. Who would have thought that there is even more unfinished business between them now than before they acted on their desire, now that they realize there are feelings involved?Sequel to 'Deep Waters'.





	Deep Within Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night,  
> Of course I have not forgotten about the sequel I promised you, I merely took a long time writing it. I'm so glad you liked the first part so much and I hope this one will be at least readable, it took me more than six weeks to write.
> 
> I will answer to comments tomorrow when I'm back from watching Robert (and hopefully) Kuba play.

 

 

** Deep Within Me **

 

The moment the referee ended their game against Romania, Robert finally allowed the soft smile to appear on his face as he watched his teammates heading for him after he had secured their victory with his hat trick tonight. Arkadiusz was the first to hug him tightly, his face filled with nothing but joy. “You were amazing tonight.”

“Thank you,” Robert replied to him, but whatever the younger man was saying after that was lost on him because his eyes had settled on the man approaching him lastly. 

Kuba’s head was tilted to the side curiously, a teasing smile on his face as he watched their teammates congratulating Robert briefly before they were heading towards their fans. Robert didn’t move though, unable to turn his eyes away from the blond who had finally reached him, the small distance separating their bodies feeling like a painful void to the dark-haired striker. His fingers were tingling with the need to reach out and touch the other man, the memories of what had happened between them in the pool last night resurfacing with surprising force.

Kuba licked his lips, the action drawing Robert’s attention immediately. “You truly were amazing. Not that I expected anything else coming from you but still.” 

Robert frowned in confusion, the overt praise totally unexpected. Kuba had never been someone to give compliments easily, especially not when it was somehow related to his rival. Robert had learned to see the silent appreciation in the blond’s eyes instead. Why was Kuba making an exception now?

Only when the latter leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Robert’s earlobe did the change of heart finally make sense to him. “If I hadn’t been sure before that you deserved a reward for your performance last night, I would definitely be sure now. I’m looking forward to having some fun with you tonight, Lewy.”

These words full of promises made an excited shiver run down Robert’s spine and without thinking he raised his hand to touch Kuba. The latter took a step back though and with a smirk he turned away from Robert, following the other players towards where the fans were waiting. Robert stood there frozen in place for a moment longer, filled with anticipation as well as irritation. He had looked forward to tonight, hoping desperately that something would happen between them again and apparently he was about to get his wish. But at the same time it left him feeling disappointed. Because apparently all that was to this was fun, at least for Kuba. And Robert had been aware of this, at least he should have been.

It was all about quenching the flames of desire and Robert was angry with himself for expecting more than that, for expecting Kuba to want him for more than his body. Perhaps it wasn’t even about that but finding a valve for Kuba’s frustration. At least Robert got that feeling whenever he saw the blond glaring at him as though the mere presence of Robert was rubbing him the wrong way.

Slowly Robert walked over to where his teammates were standing side by side, stopping only once to exchange his jersey with one of the Romania players coming up towards him. Then he finally reached the others, taking his place beside Kamil and returning the soft smile that the defender was shooting him. He was surprised to suddenly find a very amused Łukasz approaching him from behind, leaning so close that no one would be able to hear his voice.

“You don’t happen to know where Kuba has been last night, do you?” Robert tensed, wondering how Łukasz could know about this. The older one chuckled at his expression. “Oh, come on! The sexual tension between you has been so palpable in the last year that I was worried you would eventually rip each other’s clothes off during training one day. I already had my suspicions about Kuba’s whereabouts right after I saw him leaving our room last night, but there wasn’t much speculation left when I heard him moaning your name in his sleep.” 

Robert wasn’t sure what caused the shiver running down his spine, Łukasz’s tousled hair tickling his neck or the unexpected revelation. Of course his reaction didn’t go unnoticed and Łukasz laughed softly, his fingertips ghosting lightly from Robert’s collarbone up to the side of his throat. The latter winced at the touch, realizing that Łukasz was tracing the visible marks Kuba’s teeth had left on his skin in the heat of the moment. 

“They suit you, Lewy. Just tell Kuba to be more careful and leave them where no one can see them next time.”

“What’s the point in leaving marks when the other can’t wear them with pride?” Robert retorted unapologetically which drew another chuckle from Łukasz.

“Pride. Desire. I wonder what’s next?”

Robert’s eyes drifted towards Kuba, finding him glaring at them darkly with unmistakable jealousy and the striker had to fight against the growing hope that this was more to Kuba than just fun even though he had claimed otherwise just a few minutes ago. “I don’t know yet. Most likely nothing, Kuba was very clear on that.”

“Oh, was he?” Łukasz inquired curiously, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Because the Kuba I know would never admit just how badly he wants you. Even if he might be feeling something more for you than just desire.”

Robert’s eyes widened, his gaze never leaving Kuba whose hands had curled to fists and he looked ready to stomp over and tear Robert and Łukasz apart. 

“So, Lewy,” Łukasz drawled while dropping his mouth to Robert’s shoulder and turning his face towards his neck in a strangely intimate gesture. “Tell me again, what’s the point in leaving marks?” And without waiting for an answer he bit down hard, making Robert gasp at the pain shooting through him.

The older man had withdrawn quickly, a pleased grin on his face. “You’re going to thank me for this later.” And then he left without another word, leaving Robert to stand there alone, one hand rubbing absentmindedly over the abused skin while he saw Kuba watching after Łukasz with a murderous expression.

After a moment the blond turned his head towards him sharply and Robert almost expected him to storm over, push him down onto the grass and fuck him right there and then. The thought was surprisingly arousing. 

But instead Kuba let out an unmistakable growl before walking away into the direction of the tunnel, leaving Robert to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Ignoring the confused glances of the other players, Robert hurried to follow Kuba, finally catching up on him in the locker room.

“Listen, Kuba, I don’t know why-”

He was silenced by the lips suddenly covering his mouth and muffling his words, followed by two hands pushing against his naked chest until Robert’s back hit the cold tiles of the wall.

There was nothing gentle in the way Kuba kissed him, his tongue invading Robert’s mouth like he owned it. The striker didn’t even try to fight back, sensing that Kuba needed to be the one in charge now and instead he willingly opened his mouth to let the other man claim him. 

There was the distant sound of their teammates entering the room as well and some awkward coughing coming from them, but both men chose to ignore it. Robert was sure he couldn’t turn his attention away from Kuba even if his life depended on it, his whole body craving the older one’s touch so badly that he felt like burning up. He raised his hand to the back of Kuba’s neck and pulled him even closer, their mouths pressing so hard against the other that it was almost painful and their fronts finally touching as Robert was trapped between Kuba’s body and the wall. He winced again when Kuba bit down on his lip hard, not letting go until Robert could feel a small trickle of blood running down his chin.

Then Kuba finally broke away, his eyes dark with lust. “I’m a possessive man, Lewy. And I won’t tolerate anybody else touching what is mine. My room, tonight.” With that he pushed himself off the wall and turned to walk away, stopping only when he passed Łukasz on his way. “You might want to sleep in another room tonight.”

Łukasz smirked challengingly. “Why? Afraid he could want me to join in?” His teasing tone could not quite hide the affection in his eyes as he regarded Kuba calmly.

Kuba only growled warningly. “Trust me, Piszczu! You don’t want to see what will be happening tonight.”

Then he left the room and Robert could only stare after him, wondering for the second time what the hell had just happened?!

He didn’t speak with anyone after that even though he could feel several questioning glances on him. He didn’t understand why Łukasz had been teasing Kuba about whatever was going on between them. Nor did he understand why Kuba was so angry all of a sudden? He had said it was all about fun and within several minutes it had clearly become so much more than that.

Kuba was possessive of Robert even though there was not any reason for him to be. After all they weren’t in a relationship, they weren’t even friends, at least not in the way Kuba and Łukasz were.

They were rivals. The kind of rivals that would stand side by side to take down the enemy but would constantly be at each other’s throats when they were alone. Of course Łukasz was right, the sexual tension between them had been building for far too long to hide it from others, therefore Robert had not been surprised about all of this tension finally finding a release last night. He had been provoking Kuba on purpose and the latter had been responding to the unspoken challenge far too easily to fool anybody that he hadn’t been eager for this as well. He clearly wanted Robert just as much as Robert wanted him.

But… what were they? Or rather what could they ever become?

Questions he might never get the answers to.

 

***

 

They had returned to their team hotel barely ten minutes ago when Robert already stood in front of Kuba’s door. He had merely disposed his own bag and spent a few minutes in the bathroom to calm himself even though it hadn’t been helping at all. His heart was beating painfully hard in his chest and he hated how much his own insecurity about Kuba was affecting him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t shake off the hope that perhaps Kuba might want more from him than just sex. Even though it was foolish.

When he knocked at the door, it was Łukasz who opened it and though he didn’t look surprised, there was a playful sparkle in his eyes that was softening when he seemed to sense Robert’s anxiousness. “Don’t worry, Lewy. You’re going to enjoy this.” He stepped out of the room, lowering his voice to a whisper when he passed the younger man. “Kuba would never make you do something that you don’t want, this is far too important to him.”

“Thank you,” Robert retorted as he watched Łukasz take his leave. Then he turned back to the open door and after having taken a deep breath, he crossed the threshold. The dim light was coming from the two small lamps on the nightstands, otherwise the room was dark. Kuba was leaning against the wall and staring out of the window where rain had started to pour down. He must be aware of Robert’s presence, but he didn’t let it show, his arms crossed in front of his chest in an attempt to appear relaxed but the tension in his shoulders betrayed him. Slowly Robert rounded the bed and approached the older man, trying to make sense of the strange atmosphere in the room. He could feel that Kuba was deeply upset, but he didn’t really know why. 

“What’s wrong with you, Kuba?” he asked hesitantly.

The blond finally turned towards him, a dark glint in his eyes as he met Robert’s gaze. For a few agonizing long seconds he said nothing, then he responded in a carefully controlled voice. “Undress and then lie down on the bed.”

Robert stared back at him in surprise before obeying. He grabbed the hem of his own shirt and was about to hastily pull it over his head when Kuba added in a lower tone. “Slow down, Lewy, I want to appreciate the show.”

Robert froze at that briefly, suddenly feeling very aware of himself while he raised his arms above his head and started to pull the fabric upwards as slow as he could, purposely wriggling his body as he finally pulled the shirt over his head. He had to suppress a satisfied smirk at the hungry look in Kuba’s eyes that were roaming greedily over his exposed torso now. This time his eyes stayed trained on Kuba while he was kicking off his shoes and socks and started to open the zipper of his jeans.

The blond hadn’t moved at all, but his eyes had darkened with lust and something else, a soft glint taking off the raw edge of his emotions and adding to the sense of too many thing left unspoken between them. Robert threw his jeans away, his shorts the last item of clothing that had remained on his body before he finally stepped closer again. “What’s wrong with you, Kuba? You have been acting strange ever since the end of the game.” Carefully he pulled at the older one’s shirt, helping him out of it while adding, “I don’t know what I did to upset you. But I’m here now if you need a valve for your feelings.”

He wasn’t surprised to see hot anger flash through Kuba’s eyes and he was pushed onto the bed next to them harshly. “I don’t need you of all people, Robert Lewandowski!”

Robert felt a relieved smile tugging at his lips but suppressed it instantly. It was kind of ironic that he found Kuba’s fury calming, but it was much better than the previous tension. He could deal with fury. “Are you sure about that, Kuba? Then why did you ask me of all people to come here tonight? “

Kuba stilled, his eyes firmly trained on Robert with something akin to frustration in them. The striker held his gaze, unsure what to expect from the other man. Neither of them had ever been able to grasp their strange dynamic or make sense of the attraction between them, an attraction they had tried so hard to deny. Deep down Robert had known that the events of last night had been unavoidable and he felt no shame for admitting to himself that he had been craving for it to happen this way. But he hadn’t expected that it would change things between them to the point that they genuinely needed each other. 

Robert had not expected that he would ever be in a relationship with Kuba, the man he had considered his rival for years. He knew he should walk away from this now before it was too late. But as he stared at the man still standing in front of him at the edge of the bed, he couldn’t. He had no idea what they were getting themselves into, but he wanted to find out.

He wanted to see this different side of Kuba, to experience the older one's emotions wholeheartedly. He wanted Kuba to fall in love with him.

Robert sat up slowly, feeling the tension in the air tipping and turning into something different as he reached out for Kuba’s hips to pull him closer. “Kiss me, Kuba. Please.”

He felt strangely exposed for admitting his wish out loud and for a moment he was sure that Kuba would refuse him, reminding him that there was nothing between them but the flames of desire that needed to be quenched.

But the blond surprised him by taking the last step forward, climbing onto the bed and slowly leaning forward until their lips met.

Robert shivered at finally feeling Kuba’s lips upon his own again, at the feel of the latter’s body pressing him into the sheets. He parted his lips instantly, allowing Kuba to deepen their kiss and sliding his tongue into his cavern before he started fighting back. He could feel Kuba’s hands mapping out his upper body, sliding up his sides and leaving Robert’s skin tingling with want. The striker bit down on Kuba’s bottom lip, using the moment of surprise to work on getting Kuba out of his pants. The latter pulled back with an amused chuckle but allowed Robert to continue. “You are quite eager, aren’t you? I figured I would have to do a lot more convincing before you would allow me to take you.”

Robert only responded once Kuba was completely naked as well, surprised about his own confidence when he said, “I promised you that you would get to undo me. And I’m a man of my word.”

“Is this all there is to it?” Kuba asked, sounding strangely insecure all of a sudden. “Keeping a promise you made.”

“No,” Robert replied and he dropped his eyes to avoid seeing Kuba’s reaction. “I have wanted this for a very long time. Though I didn’t realize until last night just how much I wanted it. For you to take me and to claim me, to leave marks on my body and soul.” He could feel Kuba shivering at his words, but it didn’t make him stop, quite the opposite. He looked back up at Kuba’s face, the dark glint in those eyes staring down at him reminding him that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way even though Kuba was not ready yet to admit it out loud. “I don’t want this between us to be a temporary thing. I need to feel you inside of me, Kuba. Inside my heart.”

He expected Kuba to laugh at him for his feelings or to turn him down. But instead a grim expression appeared on his face and he grabbed Robert's wrists tightly, pressing them down at each side of the latter's head before leaning down until they were only inches apart. “I want to be the only one, Lewy. The only one who gets to make love to you, to see you falling apart. I want to be the only man in your life.”

His words sounded possessive and stern, but the admission that Kuba wanted to do more than just fuck him – that he wanted to make  _love_ to him – made his throat tighten. He didn't reply right away, instead leaning up to place a soft kiss on Kuba's lips, savoring the way his action took away some of the frustration in Kuba's eyes. “You don't have to ask that of me, you already are the only one that I want.”

Kuba frowned. “But what about Łukasz? He is obviously interested in you and he kept touching you ever since our game had ended.”

When Robert realized what Kuba was alluding to, he was torn between feeling amused and annoyed. “You think there is something going on between me and Łukasz?”

“I don't know,” Kuba replied and this time Robert was able to hear insecurity underneath his harsh tone. “What am I supposed to think when he keeps undressing you with his eyes?”

Robert chuckled. “I wasn't aware of it. But did it ever occur to you that he was merely trying to make you jealous? So that you would truly claim me tonight?”

Kuba's surprise told him that no, he hadn't thought of that. “I'm so going to kill him!” He looked down at Robert, his eyes softening again. “On the other hand I should probably thank him for putting us into this position. Literally.” Finally he loosened his hold on Robert's wrists, his fingers lightly ghosting over Robert's arms while he bridged the distance between them once again, his kiss hard and demanding just like Robert wanted it to be. The striker didn't give in though, enjoying their constant fighting far too much to submit so easily now. He used his new-found freedom to bury his fingers in Kuba's hair, pulling at it to distract the older man and take charge of their kiss. The blond groaned into his mouth but he was fighting back fiercely, his teeth scraping over Robert's bottom lip and chin as he broke away from him.

“I guess it’s time to keep my own promise now, isn't it?” Kuba whispered, his words making Robert shiver in anticipation. The younger one didn’t move, watching curiously as Kuba sat back on his heels and leaned to the side, opening the drawer of the nightstand. Robert used the short moment of distraction to let his hands travel up Kuba's muscular thighs, feeling the other man's strength. He could see Kuba biting his lips as he tried to mask how much he enjoyed Robert touching him this way. Robert couldn't hide a teasing smirk as he looked up at Kuba, carefully watching his reaction when he wrapped one hand around the older man's cock.

Finally Kuba met his eyes again, his eyes dark with desire. “You're too cheeky for your own good, Lewy.”

“You wouldn't want me any other way,” Robert told him confidently. “I know you prefer me being defiant.” Kuba grinned. “I can't argue with that. But I prefer to think of you as untamed.” His grin turned into an almost fond smile. “My untamed panther.”

Robert’s breath caught at the somehow intimate confession, but before he could come up with a response, he felt two fingers probing his entrance. He gasped in surprise, his body tensing up before he could have helped himself.

Kuba reached out with his free hand to stroke Robert’s cheek softly. “Relax, Lewy, I’m going to make this enjoyable for you, trust me.”

“I am trusting you,” Robert reassures him quickly, his voice hitching at the coldness of the lube when Kuba’s fingers return. “I’m just afraid you’ll be making this too enjoyable for me.”

He could see from Kuba’s mischievous smirk that he understood what Robert meant with that. “I told you, I intend to undo you tonight. And I’ve always prided myself to be a man of my word, so I’m not going to be satisfied until I see your façade crumbling and hear you screaming my name when you come.”

A strong wave of arousal coursed through Robert’s body at these words and he pulled Kuba’s face down towards his own, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kuba kissed him back instantly with teeth and tongue while he slipped his two fingers into Robert’s hole. The striker’s loud moan was swallowed by Kuba’s mouth and Robert raised his hips from the mattress, encouraging the former to go on. He could feel Kuba’s lips turn into an amused grin and instantly Robert bit down on the other man’s bottom lip. “I told you last night, Kuba. I’m as much a predator as you are, so don’t you dare thinking that me enjoying this is me surrendering to you.”

Though his words were meant to be a warning, they ended up sounding more like a challenge. Kuba seemed to think the same. “I wouldn’t want you so badly if I didn’t see you as my equal. I would never take your trust in me for granted.”

He sat back then and Robert parted his legs invitingly, his moan audible this time when Kuba started to scissor his fingers. The blond smiled, his eyes shifting to Robert’s aroused manhood and slowly pushing a third finger into the younger man. Robert shut his eyes tightly and tried his best to stifle his sounds of pleasure when Kuba started to fuck him with his fingers. 

“Let me see you, Robert,” Kuba asked in a hoarse voice that gave away how much this was affecting him, somehow managing to sound vulnerable even though he was the one in control. 

And it was that moment that Robert finally gave himself over to the hurricane of feelings Kuba was arousing in him. He opened his eyes again, reveling in the raw love he could now see in the eyes of the man above him. Without hesitation he started to stroke the blond again, drawing an approving moan from him. It was a surprisingly hard task to stay focused on pleasuring Kuba with his hand when the latter continued preparing him with his fingers, both men mirroring the actions of the other. 

Kuba was rock-hard by the time he reacted his fingers from Robert’s hole, causing the younger one to wince at the loss. Robert would have been ashamed of the sound if he hadn’t heard Kuba’s following words.

“I want to be inside of you, Lewy. Will you let me?”

Robert smiled. “I thought you would never ask.” Kuba’s features softened and he placed a quick kiss to Robert’s lips before reaching for the nightstand again. Robert reached out for the bottle of lube whole h e was watching  the blond tear open the package and pull the condom over his throbbing cock.

They kissed again, softer this time while Robert spread the lube over Kuba's arousal, only parting briefly when Kuba was lining himself up and pushing Robert's strong thighs over his shoulders. He hesitated there, his eyes meeting Robert's. It was less asking for permission than making sure Robert was still okay with everything and when he apparently found no objection in the striker's eyes, he finally pushed in. Robert moaned when he felt Kuba pushing into him slowly until he was buried to the hilt, filling him just like Robert had hoped he would. He pulled out and pushed back in with more force, his thrust hitting Robert's prostate with unnerving precision and making the younger one cry out. Once again Robert pulled Kuba's head down towards his own, kissing him hard to keep himself from begging for more.

Kuba parted his lips without hesitation, allowing Robert to take control of the kiss, but his thrusts continued to become harder and faster. His cock was pulsing inside of Robert's secret core and with one more sharp thrust, he went rigid, finding his release inside of the younger man as he filled the condom with his seed.

“Kuba,” Robert shouted out loud, not able to manage anything more when he felt his own climax wash over him and he held on tightly to Kuba's body as he came between their bodies.

They both slumped down on the mattress afterwards, breathing hard but both of them smiling at each other. Robert couldn't help a small whimper though when Kuba pulled out of him  and stood up to dispose the used condom , leaving  Robert feeling empty  and alone .  But as though sensing Robert's thoughts, Kuba pulled him close as soon as he had returned to the bed and even though neither of them had said anything, Robert suddenly knew that Kuba would never just leave him after what they had just shared. Robert closed his eyes and when he could feel himself slowly drifting off, he finally whispered, “I love you, Kuba.”

“I know,” was all Kuba responded. 

Then Robert gave in to exhaustion, but just when was about to fall asleep, he could heard Kuba adding, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love.


End file.
